Love and Gelato
by Silver Azure
Summary: Here we meet Ryan a young boy who desperately wants Mona to be his girlfriend, will he succeed or fail miserably? Well... If you read you'll find out
1. Ryan's POV

Hey here's my first ever Wario Ware inc. fic plz enjoy, R&R, flame and I'll tie you to the back of my car and drag you down Route 66 [...well not exactly]

One last little thing, this story is entirely in first person.

_____________________________________________________________________

Diamond City Gelato, not really my exact hangout spot. Why you ask? Well it's not really my thing I guess, I'm more of chilling with 9-Volt at the arcade, the only reason I'm here each dayis

well one person... Mona, damn she's hot, that red hair, those beautiful eyes and... Well I seem to be getting ahead of myself, I'm sure the readers don't want this story to be about me

describing Mona [break of the 4th wall] but anyway yeah she's hot. So anyway on to the story, I was walking to Diamond City Gelato not for a Gelato but to see Mona, So after some

walking I bumped into 9-Volt. "Dude! GUESS WHAT?!?! I JUST GOT A WII!" he yelled to me, 9-Volt is a huge Nintendo fan and such, "Nice, dude I wanna come over and play later!" I

replied, "Sure dude, lemme guess... You're going to see Mona, right?" he said that to me in such a sly oily tone that I wanted punch him in his face, but he's only 9 years old so that's not

really a good idea, so we parted and I was on my way to D.C Gelato,Hell I remember the first time laid eyes on her [FLASHBACK] There I was at D.C Gelato, about two weeks ago, it was

my first time there and I approached the counter and there she was, "Hey, May I take your order?" she asked, her voice was as beautiful as she was, "Uhhh.. Chocolate Gelato" I said and

I don't know I felt like an idiot saying it for some odd reason, but she got my order and handed to me and my hand touched her's for all but a milisecond but it was the best milisecond of

my life, her hand was so soft.[END FLASHBACK] I still yet never asked her out and I mean we've talked before, she knows me... Not to well but still knows me at least, I mean she sees me

there everyday and... well yeah. So I arrived and who was at the counter? Come take a guess, give up? IT WAS MONA OBVIOUSLY! "HEY RYIE!!" she greeted me, I hate it when she calls

me "Ryie" My name is Ryan and well... I don't wanna call her on that because if she thinks it's cute then the hell with it I can't do anything about it. "Hey Mona, what's new?" I asked, "Oh

same stuff, it's just been so boring here, actually you're my first customer actually, it's been dead since opening, but hey Mondays normally are slow, but I'm glad at least I have somebody

to talk to." Mona responded, Without hesitation I had to ask this because I wanted to break the ice, "Mona? Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked hoping in the back of my mind she'd say

no, "Well... I did, but it didn't work out, he was an ass and well... he..." she began to cry and I felt like an idiot for asking, "He what?" "Ryan, He hit me one time OK?!" she was crying but

she grabbed me and began crying into my shirt, thank God it was a black tee, nobody would be able to see water on my shirt. "There, there it's ok, don't worry if I ever see him I'll show

him what happens when someone puts their hands on my friends, especially if they're a girl!" I said with a little pride. Mona was still crying but after a little bit she sucked up her tears

back into her eyes, "Gah! T-t-thanks, that m-m-m-makes me feel better!" I was kinda glad that I made her feel better but at the same time guilty because I brought up such a painful

memory, but hopefully things can get better from here.

_____________________________________________________________________

So that was the first chapter hope you liked it, and please again R&R, flaming will equal sudden spontaneous combustion of your computer and it will explode into a jillion pieces [or just an angry comment from me.]


	2. Mona's POV

Hey here's my first ever Wario Ware inc. fic plz enjoy, R&R, flame and I'll tie you to the back of my car and drag you down Route 66 [...well not exactly]

One last little thing, this story is entirely in first person.

_____________________________________________________________________

Diamond City Gelato, not really my exact hangout spot. Why you ask? Well it's not really my thing I guess, I'm more of chilling with 9-Volt at the arcade, the only reason I'm here each dayis

well one person... Mona, damn she's hot, that red hair, those beautiful eyes and... Well I seem to be getting ahead of myself, I'm sure the readers don't want this story to be about me

describing Mona [break of the 4th wall] but anyway yeah she's hot. So anyway on to the story, I was walking to Diamond City Gelato not for a Gelato but to see Mona, So after some

walking I bumped into 9-Volt. "Dude! GUESS WHAT?!?! I JUST GOT A WII!" he yelled to me, 9-Volt is a huge Nintendo fan and such, "Nice, dude I wanna come over and play later!" I

replied, "Sure dude, lemme guess... You're going to see Mona, right?" he said that to me in such a sly oily tone that I wanted punch him in his face, but he's only 9 years old so that's not

really a good idea, so we parted and I was on my way to D.C Gelato,Hell I remember the first time laid eyes on her [FLASHBACK] There I was at D.C Gelato, about two weeks ago, it was

my first time there and I approached the counter and there she was, "Hey, May I take your order?" she asked, her voice was as beautiful as she was, "Uhhh.. Chocolate Gelato" I said and

I don't know I felt like an idiot saying it for some odd reason, but she got my order and handed to me and my hand touched her's for all but a milisecond but it was the best milisecond of

my life, her hand was so soft.[END FLASHBACK] I still yet never asked her out and I mean we've talked before, she knows me... Not to well but still knows me at least, I mean she sees me

there everyday and... well yeah. So I arrived and who was at the counter? Come take a guess, give up? IT WAS MONA OBVIOUSLY! "HEY RYIE!!" she greeted me, I hate it when she calls

me "Ryie" My name is Ryan and well... I don't wanna call her on that because if she thinks it's cute then the hell with it I can't do anything about it. "Hey Mona, what's new?" I asked, "Oh

same stuff, it's just been so boring here, actually you're my first customer actually, it's been dead since opening, but hey Mondays normally are slow, but I'm glad at least I have somebody

to talk to." Mona responded, Without hesitation I had to ask this because I wanted to break the ice, "Mona? Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked hoping in the back of my mind she'd say

no, "Well... I did, but it didn't work out, he was an ass and well... he..." she began to cry and I felt like an idiot for asking, "He what?" "Ryan, He hit me one time OK?!" she was crying but

she grabbed me and began crying into my shirt, thank God it was a black tee, nobody would be able to see water on my shirt. "There, there it's ok, don't worry if I ever see him I'll show

him what happens when someone puts their hands on my friends, especially if they're a girl!" I said with a little pride. Mona was still crying but after a little bit she sucked up her tears

back into her eyes, "Gah! T-t-thanks, that m-m-m-makes me feel better!" I was kinda glad that I made her feel better but at the same time guilty because I brought up such a painful

memory, but hopefully things can get better from here.

_____________________________________________________________________

So that was the first chapter hope you liked it, and please again R&R, flaming will equal sudden spontaneous combustion of your computer and it will explode into a jillion pieces [or just an angry comment from me.]


End file.
